Masquerade
by miaa-b
Summary: Mesmerized, I stared into his deep brown eyes noticing for the first time the dark ring of green that surrounded them and slowly melted into the chocolate brown, I couldn't decide on a colour.. This annoyed me immensly


Mesmerized, I stared into his deep brown eyes noticing for the first time the dark ring of green that surrounded them and slowly melted into the chocolate brown, I couldn't decide on a colour, they weren't green nor brown nor were they particularly hazel, this annoyed me immensely but it gave me something to think about other than the gorgeous guy in front of me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and I realised that he was looking back at me, his eyes curious and his head slightly tilted, he was as perfect as a picture, in my opinion.

"Nothing" I said automatically

"You had that cute frown on your face… your thinking frown…" he added as I looked at him curiously.

"Oh," I said looking down, feeling my cheeks burn and I was very thankful for the dimmed lights and the blasting music. Looking up at him I saw that he had a somewhat vacant expression on his face, which I found angelic and I realised that he didn't expect an answer.

"Cinderella, will you dance with me again?" he asked, his low voice teasing yet slightly nervous. This broke me out of my trance.

"Pfft," I laughed slightly smirking, "Cinderella? Where did that one come from?"

He blushed slightly beneath his deep green mask, "Lets just say you look stunning tonight" he mumbled and then added "You have yet to answer my question," trying to change the subject.

I grinned; I don't know how I got so lucky as to have the most gorgeous guy ever (in everyone's opinion) dancing with me and actually enjoying it.

"Sure," I said feeling no need to say any more. We continued dancing when the song finished and another came, I resumed staring at him and I saw him do the same.

Halfway through the song he I felt him slightly stiffen, I tore my eyes from where they were admiring his angelic face and looked curiously into his eyes which beneath the mask looked in pain. "Wha-" I started softly but he cut me off.

"Can I kiss you," he mumbled quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"What?" I asked thinking I heard wrong.

"Cinderella," he started but this time I didn't smirk but tried to look truly curious, "Can I kiss you?" he said dropping his eyes to the ground and biting his lip.

I tried to keep my face straight "Well I don't usually kiss strangers, Prince Charming," I added the last part somewhat mockingly with a light smile trying with all my might to look calm which was sort of hard since I could barely hear my heart as it was going much too fast and my stomach was flipping in excitement. I quickly added as I saw his face fall beneath his gorgeous smile, "But if I find out who my prince is behind the mask, I may just change my mind," I said teasingly, I knew who he was and he knew who I was but we weren't open about this knowledge as it was too obvious to voice.

"Is that all it would take?" he murmured his eyes locking mine and his face brightening at once, his smile even happier, damn I was in love with that smile if nothing else.

"Well in this case at least," I said probably grinning like an idiot.

"In that case," he muttered as he let my hands fall out of his and wander to wrap around his neck and pull off the mask that was hiding most of his gorgeous face. He smirked and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer at the same time, not that I minded.

We danced like that for a while, his mask still in my hand behind his neck, my eyes were locked with his so it was hard to notice anything else around me including him leaning in, I realised how close we were when he stopped, his lips a few inches away from mine, looking at me as if for permission to close the distance between us. I smiled slightly and leaned in, closing my eyes as soon as I felt his lips brush my own.

In my opinion the kiss was much too short, should it be called a kiss at all. He pulled away an inch opening his eyes, I was yet to understand their colour so I settled on a brownish hazel. My eyes opened as his did, the closeness was making me cross-eyed.

"Lily," he whispered again, his voice husky and as he did his lips brushed against mine again except this time so soft that I barely felt it, "Go out with me" he said kissing me again, it wasn't a command neither was it a question, more of a plea as if he was unsure of what my answer would be… um hello I just kissed him what has he got to be nervous about. Oh yeah… it might be the past 6 years of me turning him down…

I subconsciously bit my lip a million thoughts running through my mind and looked up from his lips and to his eyes which were staring down at me, though he masked it well, I saw his eyes change from lustful to disappointed when he saw my expression. He let out a soft sigh as he began to pull away. I still clung to his neck making this somewhat impossible, one look like that from him made my mind up.

"Don't go," I mumbled looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Why?" I heard him ask but he didn't try to pull away again.

"Yes" I said quietly hoping he would realise what I was saying.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said quietly as if he was afraid someone would overhear, his eyes still holding the sadness from before but I saw, with a flicker of hope this time.

"I want to," I said a little clearer smiling and leaned forward to capture his lips once again, I didn't feel my blood turn cold as it usually did when I felt truly happy in my love life, I didn't feel a pessimistic tug of how he could break my heart, I didn't even care that we were in front of the entire seventh grade. For the first time I felt completely happy and satisfied, all the doubts I had before, vanishing. My only wish was for this moment to go on forever. And in my heart it still does.


End file.
